Full House
by ckk-123
Summary: After returning from work Naruto found out that his little sister is going get what... MARRIED? Why didn't anyone inform him... better yet... why doesn't anyone know about it? And who is his going to be brother-in-law
1. Chapter 1

Well the story is actually base in the Korean show WGM but I change it a bit. I hope you would like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

It was a fine day for Namikaze Naruto, finally after almost 5 months of working, traveling back and forth from different countries, then taping of the Naruto: Shippuden, he finally get to rest. His manager have manage to clear up all his schedule, that means no tapping, interviews, photo shoots, hosting in a variety show, and recording. He swear if his manager did give him this break he would finally lose it. Not that he doesn't love his job as an actor/singer/model/host , it's just that he felt he doesn't have time for himself anymore besides the question about his love life is starting to bug him for awhile now.

He shrug all the thought he has and decided to sleep the whole day, he definitely need sleep. It was great wonders how makes up can be able to hide the black circle under his eyes because of lack of sleep. He was about to doze off when somebody knock on his bedroom door.

"Big brother?" a soft voice called in the other side of his door.

He sighed, despite feeling tired he really want to see his younger sister. Not that he doesn't see her in the television or hear news about her in the television about her group's success. He willed himself to stay awake and schooled his appearance so he doesn't give away that he is feeling tired.

"You can come in now Naru-chan," he said with a voice, you can't even detect tiredness from it.

The door open and a girl with long blond hair step in. It was Naruto's younger sister, Namikaze Naruko. Like him, his sister is also in the show business industry, her and her group, the "Ageha". She is more in the music industry than acting industry like him.

"I heard from the butler that you have arrived this morning, were you going to bed?" she ask politely to him.

"Yeah, is there something you need?" he asked her, seeing that she flinch when he asked the question, "Based on your flinching, I can say that you want to tell me something?"

"Um, Y-you see," Naruko was clearly nervous about something, with all her fidgeting is any give away.

"Come on tell me what is it?" Naruto urge her.

Naruko take on deep breaths before turning to Naruto with a serious face, "Ok, I'll tell but you have to promise me that you won't get angry."

Now this caught Naruto's attention, what could have made his sister done to make him angry or have made her thought he will get angry, "Naru-chan, you know I won't get angry with you, whatever you have done, even if you started taking drugs, I won't get angry but I would need to hand you over to the police if that is the case. But don't worry I would help you to ask for the police to lower your sentence or get a parole if you were ever found guilty, or better yet get you to the rehabilitation center." Naruto said to her with a smile, "So, do I have to call the police now?"

"The-there's no need for that big brother, i-it's nothing like that," she sweatdrop a little of her brother's statement,

"So what is it?" Naruto was glad it wasn't the case, seeing that his sister was taking awhile he decided to go into a more comfortable position, he fluff on his pillow.

"What if I tell you…"

"That?" Naruto after fluffing his pillow he lay on his back so that he is currently upright, finding the wiggling a little to make himself comfortable.

"Than… I'm getting married." Naruko said in one breath

This halted Naruto's action, blinking his eyes twice then chuckle a little, "I think the drowsiness is getting in me, I thought I heard you saying you were going married. What was that again?"

"But I did say I'm getting married,"

3…

2…

1…

BLAST OFF!

"WHAT!"

Everyone in the mansion stop on what they were doing, but then shrug it off…

Inside Naruto's room, all the drowsiness remove in his system, he started walking in circle, while his dear beloved sister sit in his bed watching him walking in circle, she decided to let her brother sort out his thoughts for awhile.

"When was this decided? But first, when did YOU get a boyfriend? Why wasn't I told by mom and dad? Do they even know that you are getting married? Better yet do they even know that you have a boyfriend? Do Tonaru and Konaru know?"

"Actually, you're the first one to know and it's just decided now,"

Naruto look at his sister, then he notice something, things doesn't add up here, then it donned him, he sigh then start massaging his head, he can now feel the incoming headache, "Please don't tell me…"

Naruko knew that his brother finally get it she just smiled shyly at her brother still continue in fidgeting.

"You did join _that _show, didn't you?"

Naruko nod, "I thought it would be a good experience to me, I mean I'm already 18 going 19 this year, I thought that maybe I should at least get experience on about relationship," Naruto can only sigh about

"And you thought that by joining, 'Full House' you could gain that experience?"

Naruko can only nod, Naruto sigh again, "Well, when will you meet this guy?"

"Actually I just receive a text from the show, they said I will meet my husband today 5 pm at the ML Studio,"

"Ok, is there something else you need?" Naruto sat beside his sister, he can feel that there is still something his sister needs from him.

"Um, it's just that I would like to ask you some suggestion on what to do when I meet him… I don't really know what to do," she sighed dejectedly

Naruto thought of it for awhile, he doesn't really know much about dating, his last relationship was 5 years ago, they broke up after 3 years in their relationship, "Well, just be yourself… If he doesn't like your true self then that guy is not good for you, actually this is very awkward for me," he said laughing a little, I mean come on. "Be polite to him, you must be careful on your words and be honest ok?"

Naruko nod, "Thank you big brother,"

Naruko smiled at him which he returned, "Since, after this break I would have to leave for a flight tonight to Thailand, why don't we have sign so I can know if you like the guy or not."

"Sign?" she tilted her head cutely

"Yup, if you like the guy why don't you mention miso ramen, if you don't like him then beef ramen."

"EH? Ho-how would I be able to say that?" Naruko can't imagine saying that infront of her would-be-husband, wouldn't that be totally weird?

"Well you could just mumble it, I would surely be watching the show while I'm in Thailand, when would it be aired?"

"Well they say it would by tomorrow…"

"Alright then, I would be working forward for it,"

The two sibling smiled at each other.

Who could be Naruko's would-be-husband?

Please send who you want Naruko's husband would be, it could be from a different anime or the same Naruto anime.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy…


	2. Interview with Naruko

Hi guys, please send me any reviews about my story and please do vote… Thank you very much…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime or the manga's… please bear with me…

* * *

Interview with Naruko

"Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Namikaze Naruko, younger sister of Namikaze Naruto and older sister of both Namikaze Tonaru and Konaru, daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, also a member of the Ageha group…"

**Why did you decide to enter full house?**

"I entered Full House in order to gain experience, what would it feel to have a family of my own and also a chance to interact with an opposite sex that is not my family…"

"Since birth I didn't have any relationship with an opposite sex, my father and mother was strict about it also my brother, now that I started Ageha, my friends have opened up about me, don't have any experience about love yet. They said that it is a bit worrisome because since our group is growing and I came from Namikaze clan it would be hard for me to know who really has the pure intention with having a relationship with me."

"I don't really get it at first but that made me think, that they are right, so I thought that this would be a good experience for me to learn about opposite sex _and_ have experience about having a family of my own."

**What kind of boy would you like to end up or pair up in Full house?**

"I don't really care about physical appearance, I would like to pair up with a guy that will be honest to me and like me for who I am, I guess, and be patient with me…."

**Have you ever have interaction with your brother's co-actor in the show "Naruto"?**

"I met some of them but never got to really know them since they are all busy in their own lives and in the show"

**If you were to choose do you want anybody from the show to be your partner?**

"I guess so, but then again it would be awkward for me and that person since he works along with my brother, but I think it would be better?"

"I don't really know…"

**Did any of the Ageha gave you any suggestion who you should pair up with?**

"Yup, Tsuya-chan suggested that I should be paired up with Dino Cavallone or even Yamamoto Takeshi,"

"Yuki-chan suggested that I should be paired up with Amano Ginji"

"Hime-chan suggested that I should be paired up with Conrart Weller"

"And lastly Tsubasa-chan suggested that I should be paired up with Eiji Kikumaru or Fuji Syosuke"

**Why do you think that they want you to be paired up with them?**

"I don't really know, I asked them about it, they just said that it would be good for me if any of them would be my partner"

**Did your brother also suggest any partner?**

"Yup, he did, he said that it would be great if it was one of his friends or co-worker in series like, one of the rookie 12 or any of the akatsuki members, or the hawk, he even said it will be ok if it was one of the jounins or even Kabuto-san. As long as he knows the person, I think it is a way for him to spy on me."

**Do you have any message for your would be partner?**

"To my would be partner, please take care of me and good luck for both us, I guess"

* * *

So this is the list of possibility of Naruko's would be partner, please vote who should she be paired up with…

Dino Cavallone = Katekayo Hitman Reborn

Yamamoto Takeshi = Katekayo Hitman Reborn

Amano Ginji = Get Backers

Conrart Weller = Kyo Kara Maoh

Eiji Kikumaru = Prince of Tennis

Fuji Syosuke = Prince of Tennis

Any members of the Naruto Family (Shippuden or not)

Please send your reviews and your votes! Arigato Minna-san!


	3. First Mission: Meet your spouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Thank you for your reviews…

Hope you would send more of your reviews

* * *

It was already time, we find our young heroine sitting inside the van looking nervous as ever.

"What do I do?" she murmured to herself nervously, her manager can only chuckle on the girls behaviour.

Usually Naruko would have confidence to herself, after all she is a performer but then again she is also a normal teenager.

"Calm down Naru-chan,"

Naruko look up to her manager and gave her shy smile, "Ne, Sagara-san do you know who my husband is?"

"Gomene Naru-chan, demo the station was really keen in keeping it a secret," the manager smiled at the young girl.

Naru sigh then notice the camera that is being held by her manager, maybe she was really nervous that she did not notice the camera at all, "Is that the camera going to be used while travelling to the station for the show?"

She tilted her head cutely at her manager.

"Yup, they asked me to video our conversation in the car, your husband-to-be would be tailed by a camera for the show, I'm guessing his manager should be taping him right now."

Naru can only nod, remembering the contract she signed when she entered the show, this of course make her a little bit worried as it was like invading her privacy with her husband even though it is fake.

Noticing the worried look of his charge, Sagara sighed, "Naru, relax ok, don't worry about the videos, I'll make sure that they won't air anything to harm yours and your husband's image."

"Arigato, Sagara-san,"

Sagara can only smile at the girl as he continued taping their travel.

They finally neared the T.V. station,

"Well, see you later Naru, call me if you want me to drive you to the station and remember, you have an interview later tonight so you have to cut off your meeting with your husband."

"Hai Sagara-san, I won't forget,"

Naruko got off the car and started to look around, she look at her cell phone watch it was still 4:50 before she would meet her husband. She looked at the text she receives from the studio to make sure to go to the place she and her husband will meet.

_From: FH_

_Subject: 1__st__ Meeting_

_Good day, today is the day you will meet your husband. Please go to the SCE TV station, 5:00 pm. You will meet your husband in the cafeteria of the station. Your husband will be somebody wearing a navy blue Parka. Good Luck._

'_Where could I find the cafeteria_,' Naruko thought to herself. Since there is still time she decided to roam around and find it. Finally she found the cafeteria despite the size of the station. She was a little bit amaze of the stations cafeteria, she doesn't really go to the cafeteria, when shooting an MV, their manager would usually just bring food to their dressing room for them to eat. So they don't see any point for them to go to cafeteria.

She decided to look at the menu and ordered some tea to calm her nerves. She pulled her cell phone again to check the time, 3 more minutes before the meeting time.

10 minutes already past since 5, Naruko begun to worry what's taking her husband so long. Just then her phone vibrated indicating a new message arrived.

_From: Hime-chan_

_Subject: Interview_

_Na-chan, there is a change of schedule for our interview, because of some misfortune events, instead of being last guest to be interviewed we are move to being the first one. So you have to be early in going to the station. Manager is trying to move us to being second but it may be a lost fight. Gomene._

"Oh no," Naruko drop her head to the table, _'What am I going to do, '_

Without her noticing, a young man approached her.

"Are you by any chance, my supposedly wife?" a deep voice asked.

Naruko look up to the voice, her eyes grew wider, when familiarity strikes her.

"Uchiha-san?" she then notice that he is wearing a navy blue parka

* * *

**Interview with Sasuke**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, the younger brother of Uchiha Itatchi, the leader of the boy group Hawk"

**Why did you decide to enter full house?**

"Actually, it was Suigetsu's idea, without me knowing he suddenly pass my resume to your show. Our manager thought it would be a good publicity so he didn't allow me to backout."

**What kind of girl would you like to end up or pair up in Full house?**

"Somebody definitely NOT a fan girl and won't be annoying"

**Have you even thought who would you like to be paired up with?**

"Only a few… Himura Yukina is one of them, Hino Kahoko, Hiyoki Kozue, Cagalli Hibiki, and C.C."

**Would you prefer if it is somebody in the show in Naruto?**

"There are few people from Naruto, seems interesting but I don't think it would be a good idea to mix job with relationship."

**Do you have any message for your would be partner?**

"Well, good luck to both of us, I guess, and for Suigetsu… You better prepare yourself."

* * *

She finally remember what the young boy just said, "Ma-matte by any chance, the reason you're here is because of a text message from FH, is it?"

Sasuke nod his, head something then showed his cell phone as a proof.

_From: FH_

_Subject: 1__st__ Meeting_

_Good day, today is the day you will meet your wife. Please go to the SCE TV station, 5:00 pm. You will meet your wife in the cafeteria of the station. Your wife will be wearing a sky blue ribbon in her hair. Good Luck._

"You are from the girl band right, 'Ageha'" Sasuke stated, a bit unsure.

Naruko can only nod dumbly, silence envelope them a bit unsure, she knew a little bit about Sasuke from the Television and her brother, "Um… my name is Namikaze Naruko, from Ageha. I'm your wife starting right now, please take care of me." She bowed her head.

* * *

**Interview with Naruko**

**Your first thought when you saw your husband…**

"I was really shock, I did not expect to see him. I remember him when my brother brought me in one of Naruto first season shooting when we are young. I never saw him since that visit. So I was really surprise to know it was him. I don't really know what to say and do, so I decided to introduce myself to him formally."

**Interview with Sasuke**

**Your first thought when you saw your wife…**

"I actually didn't expect that it would be the dobe's sister. I only saw her once in real life and since I hardly listen to girl band music, I don't really know who she is until she had introduced herself."

**What was going on in your mind when you found out that she is related to Namikaze Naruto?**

"Shoot, I'm dead,"

"Honestly, it isn't a secret in the cast that the dobe is over protective to his family, this will be one hell of a marriage life."

* * *

Please send your reviews


	4. First Mission: Meet your spouse 2

**Hi guy's sorry for the late update. Forgive me also for the grammars.**

**Hope you would send your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only a few of the characters.**

* * *

**Full House Studio**

At the Full House Studio, the 4 main hosts sat as they watch the meeting between, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruko.

"Woah, this is unexpected…" Hakai Shu, commented, "I did not expect this kind of paring"

"Forget about the paring, what really is surprising is Uchiha-san's participation in our program." Shinai Serenity pointed out.

"Uchiha-san doesn't really join this type of show right?" Sona Yuki asked his co-host

"No, as much as I have heard, Sasuke-san doesn't really participate in variety shows, it was almost only the other Hawk members: Jugo-san, Hozuki-san, and Haku-san," Cindy informed them, "It seems that it was Hozuki-san's idea to let Uchiha-san participate in our show."

"Well this will be quite entertaining, for our second season," Shu noted smiling.

"I heard that our second couple would be revealed also today, right?" Serenity clap her hands in excitement.

"Why don't we watch how the couple had first met, shall we?" Cindy offered as the video continues to play.

* * *

**Naruko and Sasuke**

5 minutes after they finally been able to process what is happening, they sit down for awhile to think what they have to do.

* * *

_**Interview with Sasuke**_

_**(He is wearing a dark blue turtle shirt)**_

**What have been going through your mind when you finally process that it was really THE Namikaze Naruko, sister of Namikaze Naruto, is your wife?**

"Actually, I don't really know what to do, I was so used that it was the girl first that would say something to me or suggest something. So, I was really lost on what to say or do."

* * *

_**Interview with Naruko**_

_**(She is wearing a white dress)**_

**What have been going through your mind when you finally process that it was really Uchiha Sasuke?**

"Actually, I don't know what to do, I'm totally at lost at that moment. Like I said I have no experience at all when it comes to opposite sex."

* * *

Awkwardness enveloped the couple as they both don't know what to do next. Sasuke sigh as he notice that Naruko seems a bit tense. He wonder if the girl has ever had any relationship with a boy. But with Naruto's attitude, he don't think so.

"So…" Sasuke started playing with the straw in his cold drink, Naruko look at Sasuke clearly listening to him, "What do we do now?"

"Um, actually I have an interview by 9, for the mean time I was hoping we could get to know each other?" Naruko suggested a little bit shy.

Sasuke nodded his head, "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Um, well I would like to know what is your first impression when you found out, it was me?" Naruko smiled

Sasuke thought of for awhile before answering, "Actually, I was really surprised that you will be my partner in this show. I mean, who would have thought that the do- I mean Naruto allowed you to join in this kind of show."

"Well, big brother just found out just this morning." Naruko said embarrassed

Sasuke was surprise of Naruko's confession, "Let me get this straight, do- I mean Naruto did not know anything about you joining until this morning?"

Naruko nodded her head, "Bu-But the reason I didn't tell him, because he would have not agree with it."

Sasuke thought of for awhile but then agreed, Naruko has a point, "I understand, your brother is really protective about you, when your first visit the set, you were still 13. You left a great impression with some of the casts, that after you left, the male members started talking about you and nags do- I mean Naruto to let you come back again in the set. Everyone was shock when he suddenly yelled them to stop that he won't let them go near you."

"He-he said that?" Naruko was now red in embarrassment.

Sasuke was amused in seeing the girl embarrassed, he doubt Naruto will tell the girl his protective ways to her.

"I'm really sorry about my brother's behavior, I will talk to him when he returns."

"No that's ok, it was a long time ago." Sasuke assured the girl, as much as the idea of Naruto being scolded by his precious sister is quite amusing, for sure the dobe would blame him.

"No, I think it's time that me and big brother talk about his protectiveness," Naruko said determinedly, "I think it has gone too far," just then an idea pop on Naruko, "Neh, what is big brother like when you are shooting?"

"Do-Naruto, well"

As the two continue talking they did not realize that they are starting to get comfortable with each other.

* * *

Back to the Studio

"Well, it seems that because of Naruto-kun, they were able to get comfortable with each other." Yuki said

"Well, that was the only common ground they had." Cindy commented, looking at the paper in her hand, "It states here that both Naruko-chan and Sasuke-san has no interest somewhat with opposite sex bands, Naruko-chan rarely seems to listen any boy bands and would spend her time resting or studying, while Sasuke-san also don't seem to listen to any girl bands because of his bands comeback mixing with the shippuden's shooting. I think our second couple would be able to become comfortable in the same way since, they both seem to be good doing stuff may it be manual labor, cooking, and crafting. But our third couple, this would be a real challenge."

"But enough for that now, they would still meet today, let's focus on this two for awhile." Serenity said as they continue watching the event.

* * *

Back to Naruko and Sasuke

They were able to go smoothly from one topic to another when talking about Naruto. Just then Naruko remember something.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, what do you like more miso or beef ramen?" Naruko ask out of the blue

"Well actually I'm more of tomato person, I don't really eat ramen much,"

"Oh, I see, I like both miso and beef ramen."

"Ah"

* * *

**Interview with Naruko**

**Why did you say both miso and beef ramen?**

"Actually I still don't know what to think about Uchiha-san so right now it's both miso and beef."

* * *

"…"

"…"

This started to get awkward between the two again, Sasuke look at his cell phone for awhile, while Naruko look at him.

"What time was the interview again?"

"9 pm…" Naruko answered curiously,

"We still have time," Sasuke murmured then stood up and look at Naruko, "Do you want to go somewhere until then?"

Naruko nodded as she followed Sasuke out of the building. She walk behind Sasuke still unsure what to do, while Sasuke just walks towards the parking lot coolly. He led her in a black Volvo and opened the passenger seat urge her to get in.

Naruko obediently follows and gets in. Sasuke went to the other side.

It was again starting to get awkward between them. Sasuke sigh breaking the silence.

"Why don't we continue in getting to know each other," Sasuke finally decided to break the silence.

"Um, all right," Naruko said , "How about I ask you a question and then you'll answer then take turns."

"Alright, you go first."

"Um, what is your favorite color?"

"Black or blue, I like dark color clothes more than light colors." Sasuke answered, "You?"

"I like the color white," Sasuke nod in her answer, "Who is your role model?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in the girls question but did not say anything about it, "Conrad Weller,"

* * *

**Interview with Sasuke**

_**Is Conrad Weller really your role model?**_

"In show business, yes, he is…"

_**Why?**_

"I met Weller-san while I was still a newbie in the show business, everyone had portrayed him as a perfect gentlemen, talented and all. I thought they were exaggerating but when I finally meet him, I was shock that everyone said was true, he was really good at everything he does and did it with perfection, that's why I want to follow his footstep"

"You?"

"I guess, I like Mogami Kyoko-san,"

* * *

**Interview with Naruko**

_**Why do you like Mogami Kyoko?**_

"I met Kyoko-onee-chan in the party of the ending of Dark Moon, my group was invited my Ogata-san, she was really nice to us and her personality was very pleasant, I saw her commercial with Kurara, PV with Fuwa Sho, Dark moon, and R-Box, I was fascinated on the way she portray her roles, I also heard about her struggle in every character she portrayed and how she overcomes every obstacle, since then she became my role model."

_**Have you met her after the party?**_

"Actually no, because we are in different field in the industry it's truly hard to meet her in the stations."

* * *

The two keep on talking about each other, Sasuke park his car inside a building, Naruko can only watch in curiosity, but did not say anything. The guard gave them a polite smile and welcome Sasuke.

Sasuke led her to the top floor and guide her to a room.

The room is being occupied by band instruments, clearly this is the place where Hawk practice their new songs.

"Make yourself comfortable," and then left her.

Naruko being curious started to strum the guitars a little bit the glee happily with the sound it produce.

"Do you know how to play the guitar?"

Naruko was startled and turn to see Sasuke return, foods in hand.

"Onii-sama was supposed to teach me, but because of his busy schedule, he didn't have a chance." Naruko said, despite smiling, her voice a has some bit of disappointment in her words.

After observing the girl's reaction, "Do you want me to teach you?"

"I… I don't want to impose,"

"That's ok"

* * *

**Sasuke's interview**

_**What made you offer Naruko to teach her guitar?**_

"_Actually, it was the way she look before I announce my presence, I can see that she clearly enjoys music,"_

_**Do you like girls that enjoys music?**_

"… _Yes"_

* * *

"I'll teach you the basic now," without anymore hearing Naruko object, he went out again.

Naruko sigh.

* * *

**Naruko's interview**

_**What was in your mind when your husband offer to teach you guitar?**_

"_I was a little bit trouble, but the same time, I'm very happy"_

* * *

Sasuke returned with another guitar in hand. He gave the guitar to Naruko,

"A-Arigato,"

Sasuke nod his head, indicating that he heard her, then retrieve his own guitar. The guitar which Naruko was playing a while ago.

"Let's start with A…"

* * *

Studio

"Well, at least there is a little bit of improvement in their relationship," Shu said, watching the two interaction.

"Uchiha-san must be really passionate when it comes to music, doesn't he?" Serenity said looking at her co-host.

"Let's just watch if they would grow closer because of this turn of events," Cindy suggested.

* * *

Time passes, until Sasuke decided to end their first session.

"Do you have a guitar in your home?"

"Onii-sama has a guitar, I'll ask him if I could borrow it."

"Ok then, practice the cords for awhile, then the next time we meet I would test you,"

"Hai, Uchiha-san" Naruko said smiling widely, obviously enjoyed their little session.

Sasuke sigh, this made Naruko worry, "Drop the formality…"

"?"

Sasuke sigh again, "If we are going to become husband and wife, we must drop the formality. Try calling me by my name…"

"O-Ok, Sa-Sasuke-san?"

* * *

Studio:

"No… she should have call him, Sasuke-kun or just Sasuke." Serenity pouted.

"Naruko-chan grew to be respectful to everyone by her parents, I think she still feel that they are still not that close to Sasuke-san for her to call him Sasuke-kun or Sasuke," Cindy defended the girl.

* * *

"Well, that's a start," then an idea form in Sasuke's mind, "Why don't you tell me what do you expect in our marriage?"

"A-Actually, I don't really know what to expect. Seeing that this is my first time in a relationship."

"!"

* * *

_**Sasuke's interview**_

_**What was going on your mind that time?**_

"_I was in deep trouble,"_

"_The girl has no experience about relationship at all, being her first _partner_ this put me a lot of pressure, I could make or break her dream in a relationship."_

* * *

"How about you Sasuke-san?" Naruto ask purely curious

"I have been in relationship before, but it did not really last long," Sasuke answered, "Then instead of expectation, what do you want to happen for our marriage?"

"I-I know that Sasuke-san is busy in his work, but I would really like it that you would also give time for me. I really want for us to support each other's decision and be open with our thoughts."

"Ok, I can do that,"

"How about you Sasuke-san?"

"Well, I also want us to support each other's decision and be open with our thoughts, that's all what I wish for."

"I can also do that, um… what are your likes?"

"Likes?"

"Hobbies, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Hobbies… I like hanging out with my friends, listening to music, spending time with my family. I also like spending time with the cast of Naruto. You?"

"I also like hanging out with my friends, playing and listening to music, spending time with my family, also reading. I also like to play with my pet Miho."

"Your dislikes?"

"I don't like being forced to do what I don't want to do. I also dislike violence."

"Well, that's ok I guess… I don't like being annoyed and when I rest, I don't want to be disturbed." Sasuke looks up and notice the time, it was already 7:45, "I think we should go already, it would be bad if we are caught in the traffic going to RML."

Naruko nod, she was about to start to tidy up the food they ate with the help of Sasuke.

They arrive in the station by 8:20 because of the traffic.

"It's not good to work without meal in your stomach, let's go and eat outside for awhile,"

Naruko nod and they went in a ramen stand. After ordering, they ate in silence.

"I think it's better that we start as engage for awhile until we get our own house. Let's try to get comfortable with each other for now."

"I think that's a great idea Sasuke-san," Naruko smile brightly.

* * *

_**What was in your mind about Sasuke's suggestion?**_

"_I thought it was a great idea, I was really thinking that I'm still a bit uncomfortable around him so I was glad when he suggested that we start as engaged first."_

* * *

"Ok then, starting now, the two of us would be engage," Sasuke smiled a little.

"To celebrate our engagement, I made this for us," Naruko took something from her pocket, and behold. A ring made of beads.

"I-I don't know if you'll like it, but I hope you would wear it."

Sasuke smiled and put the ring made of beads to his ring finger, amazingly it fit.

"Thank you, I promise I won't take it off."

Naruko was glad about Sasuke's statement and also wore the other one she made for herself, "I also promise I won't take off mine."

"Ah, it's almost 9, I have to go." Naruko hurriedly stood up, "Arigato for everything Sasuke-san,"

"Wait I'll walk you to the building." Sasuke stood up and retrieve his stuff before walking Naruko to the building.

"Thank you again, Sasuke-san. Be careful in your way home."

"I will, good luck on your trip."

"Thank you"

And the two part ways.

* * *

Studio

"And that concludes the first meeting of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze," Yuki said with a smile, "It made you think what would happen in their marriage right now, it also made you curious how did it go with our second pair and who is our second pair, right."

"Next week, a special guest would join us who is dear to Sasuke-san or Naruko-san, so watch out for who is our mysterious guest." Cindy smiled.

"That's right, well, we will keep the viewers in suspense for a while, until next week minna," Serenity stated looking at the camera

"Join us, next week for another episode of…"

"FULL HOUSE"

And Cut

* * *

This is the second part of the first 'episode' of Full House.

I hope everyone would enjoy reading this.

I forgot to mention, there are characters that are from other anime, but they would barely be seen, or only in few 'episode'.

The other partners or pairs are from different anime, so I'm still debating if I would also put the scene of the other pairs along with this, but I'm not yet sure though.

I would really like to know what is in your mind and some of your reviews.

By the way the couples would do missions, if you have any suggestion for a mission please tell me… thank you


End file.
